Always the bad guy
by Lottie626
Summary: Malfoys are the bad guys, everyone knows that. That's what everyone thinks and that's what everyone will always think... the problem for Scorpius though? Everyone's right. Rated T for language and possible sexual references later in story.


**I've been having Scorose feels and I realised I haven't written much fanfiction lately and decided to change that. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Scorpius sat on his broom as he levitated almost 60 feet off the ground, looking down at the Quidditch pitch at his Slytherin team mates flying frantically through the icy rain that stung their faces, trying to catch the Quaffle and avoid bludgers. All he could really see through the fog and the hard rain was the blurs of green and red as they soared around the pitch. That was what Scorpius liked about playing Seeker, until he spotted the Golden Snitch, there was not much to do but sit back and watch, unfortunately he had to keep a keen eye on Rose Weasley, Gryffindor's Seeker and stuck up brainiac. Ever since first year, she'd tried to be the best in every class that he had been in with her, she was probably just as bad in the rest of her subjects.

When Scorpius answered a question in class, she'd have to correct him in some way or another, even when his answer was right. Scorpius was just as smart and Rose, if not smarter, but he refused to stoop to her level and act smug about it. Sure, he was smug about other things like his ability to woo a girl in about two minutes, or his skill at Quidditch, but he had never acted smug about being smart, he didn't see the point. People knew he was smart he didn't need to make a big deal about it and be labelled as a nerd - although when he got straight O's in his OWL exams, he had rubbed it in a few people's faces (but that's beside the point).

As he stared around the pitch, keeping an eye out for a shimmer of gold that could fly past at any moment, he shot an occasional death glare at Rose, who always seemed to be staring at him when he did and she always sent one just as bad back. Just as he looked up to look at Rose, he saw her dive down on her broom so quick that if you'd have blinked you would have missed her. Instinctively, Scorpius followed her trail and began looking around for the blur of gold that was obviously flying away from them now. When he spotted it in the corner of his eye he made a quick turn to the right and shot after it, holding out his hand to try to grab it whilst trying his best to ignore the Gryffindor commentator's comments about him and Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are neck and neck for the snitch now! Come on Rose, do it for Gryffindor!" He heard and the completely obvious biased point of view of the match annoyed Scorpius more than the rain that was splatting on his flying goggles constantly. It was obvious that it would be biased commentary, given that he was in Gryffindor after all, but it made Scorpius more eager to grab the snitch. Following it intently, Scorpius was inches away from the snitch when he was brutally slammed in the arm by a bludger that one of the Gryffindor Beaters and also one of the Weasley twins had sent as him. Quickly turning his head around to see where Rose was, he noticed she was coming up right behind him and he sped off on his broom quickly, losing his balance as he held on with one arm and holding his injured arm close to his chest. Scorpius' broom was then hit with another bludger, causing him to fly off of it and go crashing to the ground, but not before grabbing the snitch in his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" Scorpius heard as he was crashed into the hard ground of the pitch and cried out in pain. He clutched onto his injured arm tight, ignoring the rest of the pain that was coursing through his body due to the impact of the ground. He sat up, dizzy and looked through his fogged up goggles as his team mates rushed over to him, "Scorpius are you alright?!" He heard someone ask and he pulled his goggled off of his face and chucked them to the side.

"I'm fine." He asked, clearly lying to his teammates as he winced from the pain of accidently moving his arm.

"Come on, we're getting you to the hospital wing." Ruby Parkinson told him whilst she and Toby Nott hoisted him off the ground.

* * *

A few hours after the match, Scorpius sat on a bed in the hospital wing with his arm in a sling as Madame Pomfrey would come over with small cups of some sort of healing potion. Whatever it was though, it tasted like what he imagined goblin piss would taste like - disgusting. "You may go to dinner now, Mr Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey announced after his last cup of potion. Relieved, Scorpius grabbed his bag and swung it over his working arm and headed out of the hospital wing and towards the Great Hall.

He wasn't sure what time it was but Scorpius presumed that everyone would be already sitting in the great hall and eating - he was right. He walked in and was greeted with a loud cheer from the Slytherin table - presumably because of the Quidditch win, although you never know what kind of new news would flood Hogwarts in a matter of minutes, for all he knew he could have done something else that even he didn't know about that was worth a cheer. Before sitting down at the Slytherin table with his friends, Scorpius decided to take a quick trip down the Gryffindor table to congratulate his rival seeker on her loss.

"Congrats, Weasley." Scorpius said, patting Rose on the back and smirking. "What's that now, 4 years where I've beaten you?" He laughed, noticing the nonchalant attitude she was having towards him, with just a glance before she turned back to her food. "Maybe you should just forget about Quidditch and focus more on your subjects, I've noticed you've been dropping grades anyway. Maybe you're losing your spark." Scorpius said smugly, smirking at her still. She didn't look up from the book she was reading though and that aggravated Scorpius.

"At least I made it out in one piece." Rose retorted, not even looking at him. "And I myself am achieving O's in all but one of my subjects, while some people are achieving only EE's in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology." She said. "Not naming any names, but it rhymes Ralfoy." She said, turning the page of her book.

"Yeah…. Whatever." Scorpius said, walking away towards the Slytherin table and sitting down next to his best friend Albus Potter who simply nodded at him and turned back to reach over to grab a couple of chicken wings that were piled on a plate in front of the two of them.

"What did you say to her this time?" Albus asked. "She may be a pain in the arse but she's still my cousin, Scorp'." He continued, which caused Scorpius to roll his eyes.

"I told her she should forget about Quidditch and focus on her subjects a bit more because she was dropping grades, and that I've beaten her in Quidditch 4 years in a row… nothing out of the ordinary." Scorpius replied, grabbing an apple from a bowl nearby and a bread roll. He bit into the apple and looked at Albus. "Anyway, I have a question…" Scorpius said, "Actually I have two questions." He corrected himself.

"Okay, shoot." Albus said with a mouthful of chicken, turning his head round to Scorpius and playfully hitting his arm, forgetting it was in a sling. "Crap! Sorry." He said as Scorpius winced and rubbing his arm.

"Anyway… Can you butter my roll, since I can't with only one hand?" Scorpius asked, not waiting for a reply and placing the roll in front of Albus. He watched as he spread the butter and asked his next question. "Also, how does your stupid brainiac cousin know what my grades are in my subjects? That's a little… stalker-like." He asked, glancing over at Rose who was staring at him. Raising his eyebrow, he glared at her and then took his roll from Albus and continued his conversation.

"She's in your Potions and Herbology class, she'd know what you're getting in them." Albus stated simply. "But the other ones, I don't know. Maybe she's crushing on you and decided to find out as much as she could about you." Albus said in such a casual tone that It made what he said seem completely normal.

"That's gross." Scorpius stated, biting into his roll.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
